You love it how i move you, (You love it how i touch you)
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: "Te quiero para mí, Catra y voy a utilizar el deseo y cariño que Adora tiene por ti, como combustible para obtenerte... Esto no tiene que ser algo malo, ni tiene que ser algo doloroso tampoco, solo debes prometerme que no gritarás." -Dom/She-Ra, Sub/Catra. Abuso lo suficientemente explicito como para tener que poner una nota aquí. Catra needs a hug after this.-


**Supongo que es justo comenzar con las adecuadas advertencias y aclaraciones:**

**-She-Ra is not a good person here. Y si, digo She-Ra porque desde que comencé a ver esta serie no puedo evitar pensar que She-Ra y Adora no son más que dos individuos compartiendo la misma mente y cuerpo. Digamos que, en mi cabeza, por ésa misma Razón Mara hizo lo que hizo.**

**-No busco romantizar el abuso, solo exploro y disfruto de la fantasía. Planeo hacer un par más de fics con este headcanon y este fue el inicio. Quiero saber hasta donde podía llegar con estas ideas.**

**-She-Ra tiene mucho que ofrecer y satisfacer, después de tantos siglos ausente.**

* * *

You love it, how i move you, (You love it how i touch you).

-Just like that.-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Todo había iniciado con un beso.

Solo había aprovechado la cercanía de ambas en medio de una batalla. Solo había querido hacerla enojar un poco más. Había decidido demostrarle a Catra su fuerza, besándola de manera suave y sin preocupaciones, al mismo tiempo que la mantenía contra el suelo y sus muñecas capturadas. La había dejado huir segundos después, riendo ante la incredulidad y sorpresa de la joven chica, solo para continuar peleando.

Todo eso fue fugaz y ni siquiera tomado en serio, pero había sido suficiente como para no dejar descansar en paz la mente de la Princesa del Poder, haciéndola anhelar cada encuentro bélico, para repetir sus acciones cada que tenía a la mujer gato enfrente.

Llegó un punto donde She-Ra, necesitaba ejercer más control sobre Adora. She-Ra necesitaba abusar un poco de su poder y dejar a Adora en la esquina más alejada de su propia mente, para poder concentrarse sólo en existir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estos pasillos los había recorrido miles de veces. Si se lo pedían, podía dibujar un mapa exacto de cada pasillo y de cada puerta de ese edificio.

Conductos, esquinas, callejones, todo de memoria.

She-Ra dobló a la última esquina, disminuyendo sus pasos, deteniéndose ante una enorme puerta de metal. La guerrera sostuvo su aliento, tomando control de su agitada respiración, puso su mano sobre la puerta deslizándola hasta una pequeña consola de acceso y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada. Por supuesto que conocía este lugar, Shadow Weaver le había dado a Adora un tour completo, con lujo de detalle, como soborno para seducirla a que aceptara ser Capitán de la Fuerza.

Se trataba de una habitación privada, con comodidades que los cadetes y soldados rasos solo fantaseaban tener, exclusiva para élite de rango superior; justo como Catra lo era ahora. Esta puerta exacta es la de la habitación que se le iba ser asignada meses atrás a Adora, por lo tanto, estaba casi segura que la Capitana Catra no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener su propio espacio privado. Tener ventajas y lujos.

Catra debería estar por su tercer ronroneo de la noche para esta hora.

La guerrera respiró profundo por última vez, lista para cometer una locura.

Con más control de sí misma, tentó una vez más a su suerte y tecleó la clave, no estaba segura si seguía siendo la misma, pero confiaba en la memoria de la joven rubia y por supuesto, el desinterés que la sombría hechicera tendría sobre este lugar, después de su partida.

La maldita puerta se abrió.

She-Ra entró sin titubeos, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. No había luz, no había ruido dentro ni se filtraba demasiado el de afuera, solamente reinaba una ligera respiración que iba aumentando de volumen, conforme la guerrera avanzaba a paso ciego.

Como si estuviese destinado, un rayo iluminó la habitación por un segundo. Luz roja e intensa le habían indicado a She-Ra que Catra descansaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Se relamió los labios.

Cuando Catra abrió los ojos, una de sus manos estaba cautiva por un puño. Un puño enorme. Quiso gritar ante la confusión, casi cayendo en el miedo, pero otra mano le impidió el habla, aferrándose a su mentón. Era grande, pesada, casi no la dejaba respirar.

"Shhh, shhhh. El siguiente turno de guardia no tardará en dar su ronda... no querrás arruinarles su tranquila noche."

Sus ojos felinos se adaptaron a la oscuridad velozmente, reconociendo entre furia y sorpresa a su atacante. Catra peleó, se revolvió en busca de zafarse. Pataleó, y dio puñetazos con su única mano libre desesperadamente, hasta que la Princesa del Poder se encargó de capturar su cintura entre sus rodillas, apretando. Catra aumentó la fuerza en los puñetazos, no deteniéndose hasta que una risa seca y rasposa cortó sus propios gruñidos y lloriqueos ahogados. She-Ra se estaba riendo de ella.

"Mmhhgg!" Otro golpe, esta vez directo en las costillas. Solo quería que se callase.

"Oh, por favor, no pares. Hazlo más fuerte." Para ese entonces, She-Ra estaba inclinada sobre ella, muy cerca de sus orejas, casi besándolas. "Hazlo!"

Catra golpeó, un poco alterada ante la orden y no se detuvo hasta que volvió a escucharla reír.

"Si, justo así..." She-Ra se incorporó, ahora sentándose sobre el regazo ajeno, inmovilizándola aún más. "Voy a soltarte el rostro, no intentes gritar o todo esto se transformará en una mala situación donde tú quedarás perjudicada... Así que, por favor, gatita, no grites." La serenidad con la que dijo esas palabras no hizo más que llenar de incertidumbre a la joven felina, no teniendo de otra más que desviar la mirada, en vista de que no podía mover su cabeza. Ante la cooperación, She-Ra cumplió su promesa y la liberó.

Catra se llevó su propia mano a la cara, sobando y cubriendo la zona. Estaba segura que no era la intención de la guerrera lastimarla, pero aun así lo hizo, justo como lastimaba su muñeca aun cautiva. Catra quiso encararla, pero le era imposible, solo atinando a observar como la enorme mujer se estiraba y también sobaba su costado.

"Q-qué haces aquí...?"

"No se hacen preguntas, recuerdas? Ufff, umm... te daré el beneficio de la duda, porque te he despertado de sorpresa, pero gatita, querida, pudiste haber hecho un poco más de daño." Como si se estuviese mofando, She-Ra fue quien le buscó la vista, la encontró cabizbaja y con los ojos tan enrojecidos que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

"No me llames así. No tú." Con un poco más de confianza gracias a el enojo, Catra le sostuvo la mirada. Ya no empuñaba su mano, ahora sus garras estaban completamente afuera y las sostenía en alto como amenaza. " P-por qué no me sueltas y vemos cuanto daño puedo hacerte, Princesa."

She-Ra casi vuelve a reír, pero lo evitó, temiendo en cambiar o alterar el ánimo de la chiquilla.

"Debería hacerlo? Ya perdiste la oportunidad que te di hace un rato."

"Oportunidad? Llegas en medio de la noche y me saltas encima. Qué oportunidad de hacer algo le llamas a eso? Suéltame y te haré todo el daño que tu gigantesca cabeza pueda soportar!"

"Si! Entusiasmo, muy bien." Sin un previo aviso, She-Ra jaló de la muñeca cautiva y la colocó sobre la cabeza ajena, ante el movimiento de la acción, Catra lanzó un zarpazo, pero fue interceptado torpemente por otro puño que apenas y atrapó su mano, la guerrera solo jaló de ella de la misma forma sobre su cabeza. Usando su peso y fuerza, She-Ra se acomodó, manipuló el cuerpo ante ella y se sentó de lleno sobre su regazo, capturando ambas manos con un solo puño. Catra no podía si quiera patalear en defensa.

"Muy, bien, muy bien...Y-ya tuviste suficiente diversión... qué haces aún aquí? Dame a Adora!"

Normalmente She-Ra era el medio de transporte más eficiente y conveniente para poder verse. Lo común era que llegara y se esfumara para dar paso a Adora, así ambas chicas pudiesen pasar unos momentos a solas, sin que la presión del combate y todas las miradas alrededor las presione. Podían estar a solas y en paz.

Pero siempre era durante el día, en lugares apartados tanto de la zona aliada como enemiga, para no ser descubiertas. Hoy por otro lado, She-Ra había venido en la mitad de la noche, sin previo acuerdo y de manera más agresiva. Entre ellas era bastante frecuente que se intercambiaran pequeños saludos e insultos entre sí, pero hoy She-Ra se comportaba de manera muy diferente, verdaderamente era como si Adora ni siquiera estuviera presente

"Adora? Oh, me temo que no se paseará por aquí en un buen rato, gatita. Solo está a quien ves aquí." Ante la posibilidad de que quisiera gritar, She-Ra la distrajo colocándole una de sus manos en el pecho, sobre su busto, abarcando toda el área. "Verás, ustedes han estado tanto tiempo en esta locura que, comienzan a cometer errores tontos... ese patrón estúpido de verse cada vez que se desean mutuamente... me afecta, sabes?"

"Qu-qué rayos estas diciendo? Dónde está Adora?!" Catra como pudo, liberó una de sus manos y lanzó de nuevo un zarpazo, clavándose en el bícep de She-Ra. Este se tensó al instante, acompañado de un siseo de la Princesa. No era de dolor, ni de incomodidad, era de gozo y eso provocó que Catra clavara las garras y rasgara de nueva cuenta, una, dos, tres veces, alcanzando su hombro y espalda. Un terror desconocido alteró los nervios de Catra, erizando su pelo como reacción natural. "Quítate de encima!" Gritó entre dientes, evitando hacer mucho ruido.

"Oh, pequeña gatita... solo estás haciendo que esto empeore..." Una bofetada provocó que el ataque cesara. No fue demasiado fuerte, pero Catra lo sintió con todo el peso, pues prefirió cubrirse el rostro que seguir defendiéndose. She-Ra solo se acomodó sobre ella, transformando la caricia sobre el pecho de la felina en un agarre, jaloneando su uniforme y rasgándolo ante el proceso, sin llegar a arrancarlo. Catra aguantó la respiración. "Como iba diciendo... Adora y tú son tan descuidadas, en especial la pequeña Adora. Mmm... todas esas noches clamando por ti. Sabes que ahora mí mente está plagada de recuerdos tuyos?"

"D...de qué hablas...?"

"Es horrible, porque soy yo quien debe correr emociona para venir a verte y también soy yo la que se retira y huye con el agotamiento, pero sin haber experimentado el placer que lo provocó. Tienes alguna jodida idea de lo que eso le hace a mi mente?" La sintió temblar e intentar revolverse bajo su cuerpo, She-Ra frotó su pelvis contra el regazo a su disposición y de nuevo la sintió quieta.

"Lo que pienses puede irse al demonio, no es de mi incumbencia! Si Adora no está aquí, esto no funciona, así que suéltame ya!" Levantar la voz era lo último que podía hacer para no sentirse como una presa.

"Adora está participando. Quien crees que es la que me da la emoción para esto? Por Etheria, cada vez que te veo me es más difícil dejarla salir..." Se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, esta vez besándola de manera violenta, pues la chica se lo intentó negar desviando la cabeza. Obtuvo una mordida sobre su labio en respuesta y Catra se le aferró a la muñeca, como única reprimenda. "Ummm, cariño, es como si no tuviese que pedírtelo." Relamió sus labios, probando su propia sangre. "Para mi suerte, parece ser que Adora perdió el control y... bueno... me aseguraré que sea She-Ra el nombre que no dejes de repetir..."

Catra iba a replicar, su boca se abrió, pero de nuevo recibió un beso. Saboreó saliva y sangre ajena, amarga; era como probar veneno. Catra gruñó en protesta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para romper la unión y cuando lo hizo, escupió, queriéndose deshacer del mal sabor. Era horrible y sabía a traición.

"Umm... supongamos y solo adivinemos que sueles perderte las primeras horas de entrenamiento para tener un par de horas de sueño extra, así que eso nos da... cuánto? Ocho horas antes de que noten tu ausencia y vengan a buscarte...?"

"N-no! Suéltame, suéltame! Q-qué es lo que pretendes?"

"shhh, shhh, hey, no gritar recuerdas? Tranquila."

La voz de la Princesa fue tan serena y casual que casi engañó a Catra y por un momento, la hizo soltar y aflojar todo su cuerpo, olvidando como su pecho estaba a unos cuantos jalones de estar descubierto.

Catra volvió a temblar en cuanto se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación. Si, podía gritar y alertar a todos los guardias, podían venir armados a su habitación en unos pocos segundos, pero... la encontrarían justo así; bajo el cuerpo de She-Ra, totalmente dominada ante ella y no quería eso. No quería verse más débil y patética. Después de la derrota de Bright Moon y su sorpresivo ascenso con Hordak, no quería flaquear y sentirse peor consigo misma. Catra se mordió los labios, al tiempo que desviaba el rostro y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

"Awww. Llanto tan pronto? Gatita, haces lucir esto como si fuera algo malo." Con falsa empatía, She-Ra le sonrió, más confiada ante la ventaja que tenía sobre ella. "No veas esto como algo negativo, por el contrario, alégrate, será como descubrir el oscuro deseo secreto que Adora tiene por ti."

"Qué?! Maldita sea, ya explícate y di algo completo por una vez!" El miedo ya era evidente y las ganas de respuestas se asomaban en forma de lloriqueos.

"Ummm, si es lo que quieres, iré al grano." Besó su cuello y luego fue a por su oreja, besando y lamiendo. "Te quiero para mí, Catra y voy a utilizar el deseo y cariño que Adora tiene por ti, como combustible para obtenerte... Esto no tiene que ser algo malo, ni tiene que ser algo doloroso tampoco, solo debes prometerme que no gritarás."

Catra dejó salir un par de gruñidos, la tibieza del aliento de la guerrera contra su piel y sus orejas comenzaban a provocarle escalofríos y los nervios ya la estaban haciendo temblar. Notó también que la mano de la princesa había vuelto a su pecho, esta vez colando los dedos entre los agujeros que se le habían hecho a su uniforme. Aquellos dedos rozaban directo con su pelaje, contra su piel, acariciando a lo largo y haciendo presión.

"Ahhh..." Una de las puntas de los dedos ajenos hizo contacto con uno de sus pezones. Solo fue un roce y Catra se revolvió entre las sabanas, queriendo hacer más espacio entre ella y el cuerpo invasor, necesitaba que el contacto se rompiera para que ella misa no perdiera el control. "P-p-por qué viniste hoy...? No han pasado ni dos días desde... la última vez." No fueron más que balbuceos lo que salió de su boca, pero fueron lo suficientemente entendibles como para crear una sonrisa en el rostro de la guerrera.

She-Ra volvió a aventurar su mano, acariciando con suavidad sus pechos. Catra dejó salir otro gemido involuntario. Sonrió y no la dejó apartar el rostro cuando esta intentó ocultarse.

"Te gusta, verdad?" No hubo respuesta. She-Ra sonrió y decidió continuar. "En serio esperabas que desaprovecharía el tiempo? No eres tan inocente, gatita, eres más suspicaz que eso. Adora vino porque lo sabe, tú lo sabes y... ahora yo lo sé... No voy a dejar pasar tu época de celo sin darle un poco de atención primero." Catra se tensó. Ahora era verdadero miedo lo que la recorría. Peleó. Gruñó y pataleó de vuelta. She-Ra reía entre dientes en respuesta, no haciendo otra cosa más que quedarse quieta, a sabiendas que su peso sería más que suficiente para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras volvía a capturar juntas las muñecas de la aterrada chica.

"Suéltame-suéltame-suéltame!" Era lo único que salía de los labios de Catra, teniendo la prudencia de silenciarlos. No quería que esto avanzara, pero no quería ser descubierta tampoco. Solo le quedaba pelear a ella sola.

La mano en su pecho ya no toqueteaba, ahora en cambio volvía a jalar la tela, rompiéndola y arrancándola, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Pequeños montes que se escondían entre su pelaje, corto, un poco rasposo por el mal trato de los años, pero delicioso al tacto.

"Por favor, para!" Un gemido ahogado. Bien Catra podía seguir manteniendo su máscara de remoquete y ordenarle que se detuviera, pero decidió pedir.

She-Ra sonrió ante la sorpresiva cooperación.

"Bien, parece que esto te está afectando más de lo que pensé. Hagamos, esto, si? Ruega. Ruega por mi piedad y si suenas lo suficientemente convincente, dejaré que Adora se quede el resto de la noche. Qué te parece?"

Catra se mordió la lengua, repasando en su mente la oferta. Viendo con mejores ojos la posibilidad de compartir cama de nuevo con Adora. La joven torció su rostro con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de anhelo. Era tan genuino que incluso un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

"Qué es lo que quieres que diga...?" Susurró al fin, sosteniéndole la mirada solo para verificar el no tener una idea errónea de todo esto.

"No lo sé, sé sincera. Qué me dirías para que yo te dejara escapar. No tiene por qué ser esta situación precisamente, puedes imaginar que estamos en batalla. He notado que eres mucho más animada para hablar cuando piensas que estás en control. Así que, se imaginativa, Catra."

La Princesa del Poder realmente esperaba un espectáculo. Tuvo incluso la confianza para liberarla, todo para poder disfrutar de una mejor interpretación.

Catra se abrazó a sí misma, cubriendo su pecho. Ahora sus piernas permanecían apretadas entre sí, su cola bien enroscada a una de ellas, delatando el miedo que comenzaba a desbordársele. Lagrimas no tardaron en acompañarla, también. Un poco de humillación a cambio de confort, era bastante justo si lo pensaba.

"Yo..." Su voz se quebró. Se llevó las manos a la cara, evitando lo más posible el romper en llanto. "Por favor... d-déjame ir! Ganaste! P-por favor solo vete y déjame en paz..." Con ojos cerrados, Catra sintió el peso sobre el colchón cambiar y disminuir, por fin un suspiro de alivio se le coló entre los labios. She-Ra se estaba levantando, o al menos eso parecía.

"Una vez más. Ahora di mi nombre." La orden fue seca e intimidante. Catra abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la Princesa de pie a solo centímetros de su cama. "Catra..."

"Déjame... Déjame ir, por favor... She-Ra..." Ya no le importaba, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento y lloró. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que la Princesa del Poder se estuviera riendo de ella. "T-te lo ruego..."

"Vaya... hasta podría imaginarme a mí misma apuntándote con el filo de mi espada." She-Ra se llevó la mano a su brazo herido, mientras rodeaba la cama. "Muy bien gatita, eres libre." Se inclino sobre ella, usando una mano para atraerla del mentón. "Por hoy, terminamos aquí." La besó, solo rosando sus labios. Definitivamente, un beso de despedida. "Nos vemos después."

La soltó, la miró por última vez y se dio la media vuelta.

"Qué?! A dónde crees que vas? Dijiste que me dejarías tener a Adora." La chisa se incorporó, no dudando en saltar de la cama. Se detuvo en seco y cubrió su pecho, cuando esta se paró en seco y la miró por sobre su hombro.

"Sobre eso... cambie de opinión."

Catra sacó sus garras en respuesta. Avanzó saltando para alcanzar su cara, pero fue interceptada por un codo, bien plantado sobre su estómago. She-Ra la hizo retroceder con un empujón más, provocando que callera al suelo. Fue necesario que el filo de la espada de la Protección estuviese a centímetros de su nariz, para que la felina desistiera de querer levantarse de nuevo.

"Nos vemos después, dije." Bajó la espada y volvió a darle la espalda. "Quita esa cara, la verás." Tomo camino hacia la entrada. "Dejaré pasar un tiempo... un par de semanas serán suficientes—"

"Cállate, de una vez!" La felina se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que la adrenalina recorriera cada fibra de su ser. "Crees que te tengo miedo o algo así? Solo dices estupideces como si fueras alguien importante. Justo como Shadow Weaver! Tengo que recordarte que eres solo una identidad que se llevó a mi mejor amiga? Una espada abandonada por siglos en medio del bosque. No eres nada!" Un gruñido salió de sus labios, mezclándose con las palabras.

Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar... Era lo único en lo que Catra se concentraba. Su pelaje estaba tan esponjado, que incluso la ropa comenzaba a incomodarle un poco. Con cada respiración, soltaba un gruñido y los siseos eran erráticos.

Al notar a She-Ra no moverse ni hablar, un nudo de incertidumbre se le formo en la garganta a la felina, pero ya no quería retroceder, esto había sido el colmo y no iba a dejar que la Guerrera pensara que la había vencido.

"Dos semanas, dices. Como si tu tuvieras algún control real aquí." Ahora era la adrenalina la que no la dejaba desistir. Catra tenía boca y sabía muy bien cómo usarla. "Adora vendrá a mí con o sin tu ayuda. Eres una herramienta! Y si no mal recuerdo, ya te he arrojado por un precipicio antes."

Eso había sido más que suficiente para hacer que She-Ra volviera a empuñar su espada. Catra sonrió, segura de haber arruinado una o dos cosas dentro de la cabeza de la Princesa.

"Qué sucede, Princesa, te comió la lengua el gato?"

Más leña a la hoguera, como le gustaba a Catra.

She-Ra suspiró, dejando que sus hombros cayeran de sobre manera, se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento contundente, clavó la espada en el piso. Catra saltó ante la sorpresa, sacando sus garras por instinto.

"Huérfana ingrata y tonta. No puedes cerrar la boca y salvar tu pellejo, no es así?!"

Solo dos pasos fueron necesarios para eliminar la distancia entre ellas. Las manos de She-Ra estaban alrededor del cuello de Catra, levantándola del suelo. De un segundo a otro, Catra estaba de nuevo sobre la cama, siendo presionada fuertemente contra el colchón. Una de las rodillas de la amazonica mujer estaba entre sus piernas, evitando que pudiese mantenerlas juntas y negándole la necesidad de patalear ante la asfixia.

La mirada de Catra dejó de enfocar, ahí es cuando la Guerrera la soltó, más no la liberó. Le dio un momento para que pudiese recuperar el aliento y cuando estaba a punto de soltar un grito, She-Ra la tomó y la puso boca abajo, torciéndole uno de sus brazos y manteniéndole la cabeza enterrada entre las sábanas.

"No tengo control? Me siento con bastante control ahora mismo, si me lo preguntan."

Como respuesta, escuchó un sollozo profundo, ahogado contra el colchón. Le vinieron más, hasta que fue evidente que Catra había comenzado a llorar.

"Oh, ahora lloras? Hace un momento estabas tan molesta. Te veías tan convencida de poder hacerme algún daño con tus palabras... Te ha hecho llorar una herramienta?" Catra peleó de nuevo. Revolcándose y golpeando fervientemente el colchón, como si eso pudiese salvarla de algo. She-Ra rio. Esta vez dando rienda suelta y como burla directamente. "Basta. Deja de retorcerte." No se le hizo caso, usó más fuerza, poniendo a prueba la elasticidad del pequeño brazo. La escuchó gemir y gimotear, pero aun peleaba. Más fuerza, más gimoteos. "Tú decides, Catra, puedo dislocarlo, puedo romperlo o puedo soltarlo..." Un gruñido, She-Ra tuvo que aclarar su garganta para no reír. "...Pero depende de ti." Lentamente, la chica dejó ir sus fuerzas. Sus manos se soltaron y su espalda dejó de intentar encorvarse. She-Ra hizo lo mismo y la soltó. "Mmm... Buena chica."

Durante varios segundos, solo hubo silencio. She-ra respiraba de manera cortada, con furia. Esperaba conmoverse con el llanto ahogado de la chica, pero sentía todo lo contrario. De verdad se había ofendido tanto? Las palabras de una Don nadie la habían dañado?

Por Etheria, sí que lo habían hecho. Y lo peor del caso es que muchas de las cosas dichas habían sido verdad.

Catra intentó levantarse, trató de escabullirse a lo largo del colchón, pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió, recargándose en su espalda y devolviéndola a las sábanas.

"A dónde crees que vas? No he terminado contigo."

"Pero... ganaste. Estoy indefensa. No quiero pelear más." Se atrevió a mirarla, escondiéndose con sus hombros. Más miedo la recorrió al no encontrarla sonriendo, era peor. Sus ojos azules, resplandeciendo, enojo evidente en sus gestos y su mentón temblando, producto de la tensión que mantenía su quijada. Catra sollozó de nuevo, cubriendo su cara con las manos y tomando una posición casi fetal, escondiendo la cola entre sus piernas. "Qué más quieres?! Ya te burlaste de mí, ya me humillaste! Ya me-"

"Cállate!" Le tomó una de sus muñecas, después la otra, levantándola parcialmente, apartándole las manos del rostro. Cuando Catra quiso replicar, recibió una bofetada, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro y la devolvió a la cama. Catra sintió el sabor a sangre acumularse dentro de su boca. "Y sigues hablando... como siempre!" Una bofetada más. "No puedes quedarte callada, aunque tu seguridad dependa de ello. Tan agobiante, tan molesto!"

Al tiempo que hablaba, la acomodaba de nuevo boca abajo. Esta vez no le tocio los brazos ni presionó su cabeza, más si hizo énfasis en hacer que levantara las caderas, pues la jalaba de la cola para lograrlo.

"No me extraña de ti... siempre queriendo sentirte algo que no eres. Adora siempre tenía que limpiar tus malditos desastres. Hasta para mí, son incontables y sorprendentes las veces que Shadow Weaver la castigó, solo porque no podías tener tu maldito trasero fuera de los problemas." Otro jalón a su cola.

"No hables como si la conocieras... No la conoces. Tú no... la..."

She-ra frotó su propia pelvis contra el trasero de la felina.

Algo no estaba bien. De nueva cuenta, un miedo heló la sangre de Catra. Estaba paralizada.

"Qué sucede, gatita? Algo anda mal?" Se frotó de nuevo, tomándose todo el tiempo posible.

"Qué es eso...?"

"Qué cosa? Es por eso que dejaste de moverte de la nada?" Le soltó la cola, colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera diminuta y dio otro roce, más fuerte, empujando a la joven contra la cama. "O es que acaso ya lo notaste?" She-Ra respiró profundo, un poco cansada y dejando que la ira lentamente tomara un poco de control. "Tú sabes lo que va a suceder, Catra, ya te lo había dicho—incluso te di la oportunidad de tener tiempo para que lo asimilaras. Pero siempre tienes que abrir tu maldita boca y arruinarlo. Dos semanas es mucho para ti? Bien, recortemos un poco ese tiempo, que tal ahora, Catra?"

Catra sucumbió a los nervios y trato de huir de nuevo, clavando las uñas en el colchón, jalando y empujándose de donde podía. No lo quería creer, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. No quería recordar sus palabras.

Ambas manos de la guerrera ahora recorrían la pequeña espalda, sus hombros, sus costados y de nuevo a su espalda. Para cuando Catra registró lo que sucedía, su uniforme había sido rasgado en dos partes, descubriendo toda su parte superior.

"No! Detente. Detente!"

"Hey, shh! Cierra la boca, Catra." Se abalanzó contra ella, dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo pequeño. Abrazándola, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el orto por su cintura.

"Por favor..."

She-Ra empujo sus caderas. Una rodilla sobre el colchón para intensificar el contacto.

"Veo que... ummm..." Con cada corte de su voz, daba un rece. Catra soltaba un ligero quejido cada vez, incrédula a lo que sucedía. "...esto parece ser demasiado para ti... hagamos esto, si...?"

Catra levantó sus orejas, reconociendo las palabras. Si se lo pedía, rogaría todo lo que quisiera. Le diría cualquier cosa y con cualquier tono, para poder zafarse de esto. Justo ahora, un poco de humillación significaba evitarle mucho dolor y terror, así que ya estaba dispuesta a todo.

"Te lo ruego, She-Ra, Princesa del Poder! Libérame! Por favor, Princesa..." No debía gritar, pero ya no le importaba, estaba desesperada.

"Vaya... eso ha sonado tan... delicioso." Catra soltó un lloriqueo más. "Pero, gatita, esa oportunidad ya se te había dado... Yo ya había quedado satisfecha, pero decidiste arruinarlo todo y hablar. No, Catra... no va a funcionar."

No hubo llanto, no hubo gruñidos, solo un ligero temblor que She-Ra podía sentir fácilmente.

"Que quieres que haga esta vez...?"

"Ummm... ya que te ofreces tan amablemente. Qué te parece solo responderme? Puedes hacer eso o puedo darle un mejor uso a tu imprudente boca." El brazo que estaba alrededor de su cuello se apretó un poco, definitivamente She-Ra no podía esperar ni tres segundos para ser respondida.

"Si! Te responderé lo que quieras..."

"Muy bien... Aquí vamos... Puedes sentirlo?

Obviamente se refería a lo que Catra tenía alojado entre sus piernas. Lo que fuese, se sentía como palpitaba aun atreves de la tela y era lo que más le aterraba.

"Si..."

"Si, qué? Respóndeme bien, cariño."

"Si puedo sentirlo..."

"She-Ra."

"Si puedo sentirlo, She-Ra..."

"Bien. Sabes lo que es?

"Yo... no lo sé...

"No lo sabes. Estás segura de eso? No parece ser una buena respuesta." Mas que un roce, fue un golpe con la pelvis, reacomodándose sobre ella. "Sabes lo que es, Catra?"

"N-no! No lo sé! Pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea..."

She-Ra tomó una de las pequeñas muñecas, manipulándola. "No quieres averiguarlo, entonces?" Involuntariamente, Catra tocó un bulto. La tela se sentía humedecida y de él emanaba un intenso calor. "No seas tímida, toca con más fuerza. Después de todo, lo has provocado tú." La mano se tensó, pero no la dejó huir, la obligo a rozar, tanto como sea posible. Catra soltó un gruñido de incredulidad y de verdadera confusión.

"Como es posible...? Adora es una mujer, como puedes lograr algo así...?"

"Esto iba a ser una sorpresa para ti, pero como eres impaciente, no tengo de otra." Las manos de She-Ra volvían a estar bien plantadas sobre la cintura de Catra, jalando los vestigios de tela que aun la cubrían, Catra quiso replicar, pero fue detenida inmediatamente. "shhh... shhh... Recuerdas a la Princesa del bosque? Esa alegre pero desaliñada chica que los venció con flores y plantas..."

"Q-que tiene ella que ver?"

"Umm... lo ves? Tan impaciente." Jaló de la tela, dejándola enrollada en las rodillas de la felina. "Ella me hizo recordar un asunto muy importante de mi misma... She-Ra vendrá y bendecirá a nuestras mujeres, con hijos hermosos..." La guerrera rio entre dientes, casi como si no pudiese creer sus propias palabras. Catra solo temblaba. "Puede parecer alguna Alegoría o rito para honrar a los Primeros, pero no... Es algo literal. De verdad tengo la habilidad y herramientas para bendecirlas con hijos hermosos y perfectos... No es eso grandioso, Catra?"

Un golpe de estática iluminó la habitación, She-Ra volteó hacia todas direcciones, alerta ante la sorpresa.

Una de las pantallas frente a la cama de catra se encendió, en la pantalla, Escorpia sostenía torpemente un puñado de hojas con las tanazas, temerosa de arruinar el papel.

"Hey, Catra... sé que no te gusta que llamen a tu habitación, así que decidí conveniente llamarte por video..."

Distraída, despreocupada, tam inocente era la mujer, que ni siquiera veía directo ala cámara. Catra tomó todo el aire que pudo, decesperada por ayuda.

"Escorpia! Escorpia, ayudame!" Su voz rasgó su garganta, solo para ser reemplazada por gritos decesperados.

"Pero qué diablos!"

La pantalla se había ido a estática, justo ahí She-Ra sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

"Maldita sea tu buena suerte." She-Ra la soltó definitivamente, sacudiéndose los pelos rojizos que quedaban enganchados entre sus dedos transpirados. Retrocediendo se dio una última vista de la felina, quien no perdió la oportunidad por esconderse entre las sábanas. Se dio la media vuelta y avanzó a la salida. Tomó su espada y la sacó del concreto, estaba a solo pasos de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, deslumbrando a la guerrera.

Con una risa, She-Ra contuvo el peso que se le intentó ir encima, reconociendo las tenazas de la Princesa desertora impactando contra sus manos. Ambas mujeres se quedaron estáticas en el lugar, debido a la fuerza que ejercían. Aun así, la risa de la Princesa no cesaba.

"Oh, no, oh, no. Catra, te encuentras bien?" La vista de la capitana, se desvió al bulto sobre la cama, apenas iluminado. "Voy por ti, cariño!" Al no ver movimiento, Scorpia intentó empujar a su oponente con más fuerza, pero ésta parecía inamovible, sin importar que tanto tratara. Scorpia entonces volvió su atención a la Princesa.

"Tú y Catra son tal para cual...ambas distraídas, ambas comenten errores..." Lentamente, She-Ra recuperó compostura, obligando la robusta mujer a ceder y comenzar a caer sobre sus rodillas. She-Ra la veía desde arriba, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. "Corriste hasta acá y ni siquiera encendiste alarmas o alertaste a tus tropas..." Scorpia abrió los ojos de sobre manera, percatándose de su equivocación. "Hordak fallará tantas veces con ustedes a su lado..." She-Ra no la soltó, pero su preocupación se asomó cuando vio la cola de la ex princesa moverse de un lado a otro, no de manera amenazante pero si lo suficiente como para alertarla y recordar lo efectivos que eral nos golpes con esa cosa. No podía permitir que ella también lo recuerde.

She-ra se acercó lo suficiente para acercar el rostro a la mujer, en ningún momento dejó de sonreír, mientras tocaba el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

"Fue un placer... Tal vez reconsidere que te unas a la fiesta la próxima vez... cuando dejes de ser tan molesta e inoportuna." Le terminó susurrando al oído, justo antes de impactarla con la rodilla en un costado, justo por debajo de las costillas.

Aun con exo esqueleto, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a Scorpia encorvarse, no dándole tiempo de si quiera reaccionar, pues otro rodillazo llegó con mucha mas fuerza. Cuando los brazos de la Capitana cedieron, She-Ra tomó distancia y con la frente golpeó su nariz, dejándola caer al piso finalmente. Scorpia estaba consciente pero muy desorientada, sin poder recuperar el equilibrio.

Catra, temblaba desde su cama, horrorizada y expectante a cualquier cosa. Durante meses había visto a Scorpia derribar y vencer a cadetes masculinos casi tan grande y fuertes que ella, como si parte de un juego se tratase, pero al enfrentarse a She-Ra solo había podido aguantar unos pocos momentos en pie. Si ni siquiera la persona que consideraba como la más fuerte que conocía pudo hacerle frente, qué podía hacer ella, que se ponía nerviosa con cada orden que su Lord y Comandante le mandaba.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar, expectante ante una She-Ra que no podía verle el rostro, pues la luz del pasillo se lo impedía.

"Hey... shhh... La siguiente guardia no tarda en dar su ronda... no querrás arruinarle su tranquila noche..." Con poca delicadeza jaló y metió el resto del cuerpo de Scorpia a la habitación, pateándola del camino de la puerta. "De ti depende que tanto se sepa de este incidente."

She-Ra comenzó a caminar a alejarse. Cuando cruzó el marco metálico, la puerta se cerró segundos después, devolviendo al enorme cuarto a la oscuridad.

Al fondo, Catra podía escuchar los pasos pesados alejarse, solo siendo sustituidos por los quejidos de dolor que Scorpia dejaba salir conforme trataba de levantarse. Catra respiró profundo, siendo derrotada por el sentimiento y dejándose llevar por el llanto, a viva voz. Estaba incrédula por lo que acababa de suceder y estaba aterrada de que sucediera de nuevo.

Porque era un hecho que sucedería de nuevo.

* * *

Juinki´s: Ooookay... Admito que mi idea original es que adora anulara la trasformación, al haber tomado conciencia de sus acciones, pero creo que eso lo guardaré para un futuro. Después lo pensé mejor y vi mejor meter a Scorpia en este sucio secreto.

Cabe aclarar que Adora no tiene aún conocimiento de estas acciones y me gustaría explorar esto también, convirtiendo a Catra en un ovillo de desesperación, ansiosa por confort y siendo Adora su mejor opción para ello. No sé, esto aún se está cocinando.


End file.
